Cassius
History A spirit of “unknown” origin, Cas appeared to Ethan one day. After gaining his trust, he made a pact with Ethan, connecting their souls. He "helps" Ethan interpret his future visions and lends him his power when necessary. In reality, he is manipulating Ethan’s ability for his own gain. He is the one who prompts Ethan to join Trevor and the others in their quest for the journals. When the journal detailing the spirit world was found, Cas uses their bond to possess Ethan, taking the book and opening the veil with it. It is revealed that he was a human who discovered magic exists and started using it for himself, but somehow got involved with some kind of dark magic that corrupted and killed him. The corruption affects him at a soul-level, and he has to keep drawing magic from the physical world through hosts to prevent his soul from being destroyed completely. With the veil open, Cas can obtain a physical form of his own. Opening the veil inadvertently releases a bunch of spirits into physicality but Cas, having gotten what he wanted, doesn't have any desire to stop it. Appearance appears as a facsimile of Ethan's childhood dog - a black wolflike dog with blank white eyes, seemingly composed of smoke. has been described as "cute" by Elaine, once he was visible to her, despite having razor teeth and eyes all over his body. he chose the canine form purposefully and is capable of taking several other forms, including his original human one. when he becomes distressed or loses too much power, physical indications of the corruption appear on his form as glowing cracks - these marks will also scar the skin of any host he is currently possessing. when possessing Ethan's body, Cas looks identical to him, but usually gives himself away by making expressions that seem "off" on Ethan's features. Personality has a "confident-but-kinda-crazy villain" attitude partially because of the corruption affecting his personality, and partially as a front. lashes out at anyone who tries to deny him. paranoid by nature, encourages the same in Ethan. doesn't seem to care who he has to go through to get what he wants - though his intention isn't to hurt anyone, self-preservation takes priority. he’s scared of not existing so he does bad things to stop that from happening. the corruption on his soul increases his paranoia over time, so even once he has what he wants he’s still doing evil things to “save” himself because he’s spiraling. Powers and Abilities POWERS/ABILITIES form shift – Cas has the ability to change what form he appears in to others. possession – he can take over a host body. during this time, the host is technically unconscious, but it is possible for the host's spirit to "wake up" and resist the possession. use of this ability is draining for both involved parties. spirit bond – if he makes a pact with a human, he is able to communicate with them at any time without the human astral-projecting. the human is magically tied to him, and he can be summoned to that them at any time or location without fail. he is also able to use this connection to possess the human at any time without "asking permission". levitation – he appears to be levitating in the spirit world. he keeps this ability both in the physical world and when possessing a host body. he can also make other nearby objects levitate at will, akin to telekinesis. energy discharge – he has a large amount of magical energy stored within that he can release with the intent to attack or damage enemies. he rarely if ever uses this ability on purpose, as he needs that energy to keep from disappearing, so it mostly happens unintentionally when he is distressed. Relationships Trivia Category:Fraymotif's characters